Giorno Giovanna
200px |Caption = Artwork from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind |Creator = Amarimono |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Origin = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure }}Giorno Giovanna, also known as Haruno Shiobana, is the main protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. Giorno is the result of DIO having an illegitimate child while using Jonathan Joestar's body, thus making him biologically a member of the Joestar family; as a result of his heritage, Giorno inherits personality traits from both Jonathan and DIO: he possesses the former's kindness, resolve and moral code, while also exhibiting the latter's ambition and ruthlessness, especially in regards to his enemies, whom Giorno is not afraid to kill without hesitation. Originally a thief residing in Italy who used his ability to steal from others, he later encounters Bruno Buccellati, who lets him join his gang to betray the boss and stop it's drug trade. This makes his main aspiration to become a "Gang-Star", a combination of both gangster and superstar. Giorno's Stand, , has the ability to create life or infuse objects with life energy, which has two different applications depending on the object it is used on; if used on an inanimate object, the object will transform into a sentient creature that, if attacked or harmed, will redirect any damage onto the aggressor. Conversely, Giorno can also use this same application to heal wounds and even create new flesh and organs from inorganic material; however, if Giorno uses this ability on an already living creature, such as a human, the infusion of life energy will enhance the person's senses and greatly accelerates their thought processes, which causes them to have an out-of-body experience than not only leaves them defenseless, but also renders them much more susceptible to pain due to their heightened senses. After being pierced by a Stand-granting arrow, it evolves into which, in addition to gaining sentience and autonomous independent thought from Giorno, also grants it the new ability to nullify and undo any actions performed by another person. In M.U.G.E.N, Giorno Giovanna has been made twice by Amarimono, in both his Stand's normal form and it's Requiem version. Amarimono's first version Giorno imitates the five-button gameplay of Heritage for the Future, with , , and being bound to attacks; brings out Giorno's stand, and is a dodge button. They are an extremely versatile character, and while they do have a few traditional attacks with their Stand, such as the typical rapid-punches, they also have a number of unique ones, such as creating frogs and ladybugs that if attacked by the opponent, will damage them, spikes which appear from the ground, and throwing piranhas at the opponent. Although his stats are normal, his Stand is actually noticeably more fragile than others, and will suffer a Stand Crash faster, making Giorno a bit more fragile overall. Even though he has his flaws, he is an excellent powerhouse, capable of taking down all kinds of opponents and dealing with all kinds of situations. His AI is high-level and extremely powerful. It is highly knowledgeable about the combos that Giorno can perform, and will occasionally counter powerful attacks with summoning creatures or sitting in a tree which damages the opponent if struck. While not flawless, it is very close to being so, and as a result it is only a few steps down from truly fearsome AI such as that of Hatsune Miku. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' Amarimono's second version (Requiem) Requiem Giorno is fairly similar to his normal counterpart, but several of his moves have increased range, added effects, or are completely different. For example, in the case of the tree, it is instead used as a launcher, rather than a counter-esque move. To compensate for his added attack power, his defense is lower. His AI is ironically weaker than that of his normal counterpart in some situations, but his enhanced abilities make him more suitable as a boss character, and he is still extremely strong in terms of AI. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' Category:Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Italian Characters Category:Wood Element Users Category:90's Characters